


Hiring a janitor leads to unexpected consequences

by thethirtysecondqueen



Series: Completely serious stories centered around hawkmoth [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is only mentioned, Gen, I might add a second chapter from hawkmoth's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: John has big dreams. This is a problem





	Hiring a janitor leads to unexpected consequences

It was a rare day when Hawkmoth saw something wrong with his lair. It had a villainous atmosphere, the dark purple and black color scheme complemented his suit, and it had excellent Wifi. But he forgot to factor in one thing, that being that his lair was really a part of his house. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, seeing that Adrien never asked why he wasn't allowed in the room, nor did he ask about the butterfly window. Other people didn't seem to get the memo.

A new janitor had been hired. In the grand scheme of things this was insignificant. But the head janitor forgot to mention that the room was off limits. So it became very significant indeed. This janitor, whose name was John, was determined to be the best janitor there ever was. So when he stumbled across a staircase that was covered in dust, who was he to resist? What he didn't expect to see was his boss crying in a group of butterfly going on and on about how “Ladybug and Chat Noir could let me win once, couldn't they?”  
John decided he had enough. He turned around and speed walked out of there. He saw nothing. As soon as he had enough money, he was getting out of Paris.


End file.
